Kiyo's Journey
by MagmaWolfHaephestus
Summary: Original trainer fic-my first R&R please. Reformated!!!!


Kiyo's Journey  
I own the characters, somebody else owns the world, namely Mr. Miyamoto ~/~ Means that a battle starts or ends. Italics are Pokémon talking. Read it then review it please!  
  
"SNORRRRRLAXXXXX" my alarm clack growled. I rolled out of bed and fell on the floor still sleeping. After five minutes our ten-year old family flareon came over to me and sat on my head. Due to lack of air, I got up and hauled my unawake body into the shower. When I came out fifteen minutes later, wide-awake and very cold, I checked my clock. 6:15!!! What was I doing up this early? Who had set my alarm for this early? Then it hit me, I had. Today was my thirteenth birthday. I was scheduled to start my journey into the unknown and become a pokémon trainer. I got dressed in my normal outfit, black jeans, a baggy orange tee shirt and my snowboard hat. I slid down my banister towards the kitchen, where the warm aromas of breakfast was wafting from. As I walked in the open doorway my little sister, big brother, and parents started to sing happy birthday. I smiled a little a blushed turning my slightly tan skin a darker color. As I sat down my sister, not even looking up slid my present across the table. She motioned for me to open it, looking jealous that it was my birthday, not hers. I carefully removed a book, a pair of scissors, a comb, and a bottle of the body oil that pro-wrestlers use. I looked at her quizzically and she told me that it was for grooming my pokémon. I thanked her and moved on to my parent's gifts, a belt for carrying pokéballs, a fully packed backpack and Pokégear, complete with a cell phone and a map. I put the belt around my waist and attached my scyther, Blade to it. Blade was my only pokémon. My brother, Avin had found her in his journeys to become the champion and since his belt was full she should have been sent to Prof. Maple, the authority of pokémon in the town of Goldenrod. Instead, she got sent to our house and had bounced out of her pokéball and due to her relative smallness we became emotionally attached. Avin, not needing a scyther gave her to me. The pokémon league says that a non-licensed person may keep one pokémon as a pet so I was able to keep her. Avin is a really nice guy, but he has his flaws. Whenever he is in the spotlight he become self-absorbed, which happens a lot, because Avin is the Pokémon Champion. He started out as a trainer three years ago and made it to the top. Most people say that Avin is the best trainer in the world, except for one. There is a kid named Charlie, who is sort of a recluse, and only comes out once and a while to hold tests of strength to see if there is anybody who can beat him. Avin being the very important sixteen-year-old he is could not make it to the house so he was talking on the vidscreen. The reason that I had to get up so early was because although you could, start your journey from here, Goldenrod really wasn't the best place to start. I would have to go on the Magnet Train running from Goldenrod to Saffron and start my journey some where in Kanto. The landmass of the continent that I live on is spilt up into two regions, Kanto and Johto. The rest of breakfast passed without incident and I said my goodbyes, grabbed my bag and grooming kit and then prepared to board the Magnet Train. My family came with me to the station and saw me off. In what seemed like seconds later I was in Kanto. As I left the Saffron station, I wondered how I was going to get to Pallet Town, the place where beginning trainers start out. I didn't really need to ask myself this question because out of nowhere, reporters showed up and started to flash their cameras at a solitary figure.   
  
"Avin!" I called; the person put up his head,   
  
"Hey Kiyo", he responded. As the T.V. people began to close in, he told me we had to make a run for it. So after fielding a few questions with "no comment", we started to sprint away. Shortly ahead of us was a jr. trainer Boy Scout group, blockading the road. Avin asked how we could get through and the smallest one told us that we had to beat their leader. Avin made a deal with the press, saying that if they covered this one battle then they could not follow me at all for my entire journey. They agreeed and the Avin agreed to the Scout's terms. He began to decide what kind of pokémon he should use, but I had another idea. I told the Boy Scouts and Avin to sit down.  
  
"This will be a one on one battle, no time limit." I said. "Any questions?"  
  
"No" the young male said, "Go hoothoot!"  
  
"Go Blade!" I exclaimed.   
  
~/~ POV Blade  
As the enemy hoothoot and I glared at each other, Kiyo, my best friend, yelled for me to perform a slash attack. I hit the hoothoot with one of my blades; giving him a small cut across the chest "you will pay for that you ungrateful scoundrel" he yelled, swearing vengeance. "Somehow, I think not", I replied. The other trainer then yelled for a foresight then a psy-wave. I heard Kiyo gasp so I knew something was wrong. All of a sudden, what seemed like a fist stuck the inside of my head. I took a step back and then came forward again dazed but ready to kick butt. Yeah you like that, huh? The brash hoothoot inquired. I did not respond. Umm...I bet you're too scared to talk to me that's right, I'm too tough. I sat back and decided to let him act cocky while he was still conscious Lets finish this he said, calmer this time. Show that hoothoot your blinding scythe attack, he commanded. I leapt straight up into the air, rolled into a ball and started to cross the sky. Like I had expected, the hoothoot followed my path, and looked right into the sun. Almost completely blind, the hoothoot looked away. I stopped my trajectory and landed on the hoothoot, scythes first. I slid my scythes out of the hoothoot and watched it collapse. The opposing trainer called it back, and started sprinting towards the nearest pokémon center.  
  
~/~ POV Kiyo  
As the jr. trainer and I were battling, Avin had called out his pidgeot. "Kiyo", he called, climb aboard. I clambered up, recalled blade, and we were off. "Pidgeot" he called to the bird pokémon. "Fly us to Pallet." Ten minutes later, we were standing in front of the world famous Oak laboratories. Avin went in first, and I could hear a hushed conversation between him and Prof. Oak. The door slid open and I stepped inside. Inside, there was a line of five rookie trainers like me waiting to get their pokémon. While waiting, I looked over all of the pokémon. There was an squirtle, a totodile, a charmander, a chikorita and a bulbasaur. Wait I was sixth in line and there was only five pokémon! Avin nudged me and told me that I would not be receiving a "starter" pokémon because I had Blade. I felt a little jealous but to cover it I whispered back that it would be unfair that I would so much better than them. After receiving 5 pokéballs and a pokédex, I left the lab with Avin.  
  
"Here you go, he said, handing me a minimized pokéball.   
  
"What's this," I asked.  
  
"Find out yourself" was all that he would say. I pointed my pokédex at it and it told me that the ball contained a Pokémon. I threw down the ball and out popped a cubone!   
  
"Wow, thanks," I said to Avin. No reply. I turned suddenly and all that was there was a note on the ground, it said: see ya Kiyo! Good luck. Avin. I silently shook my head and turned to meet my new pokémon. My cubone was a small brown two-legged dog with a skull as a helmet and a bone as a club. This particular cubone's skull had a big chip right below the eye on the jawbone. I used my pokédex to find its real stats, level four, ground type original trainer, Charlie. I gasped with surprise; I had proof that Charlie existed. I looked up and saw the last trainer sprint up to the door of the lab and go in to get a starter. Yeah right. I returned cubone to his ball and attached him to my belt. Feeling roughness on the underside of the ball I flipped it over. On it was written, Wak Attack.   
  
"Well Blade, Wak Attack, its time to get going" I said, walking to route 1 "I will never know what adventure awaits until I find it, so off I go." I had barely walked inside the route when I saw an espeon running away from a trainer who was running from a horde of rattatas. I stopped the espeon right before it ran into me. The trainer had just tripped over a root and was about to face plant when I caught her. I set her down gently and then called out for the espeon to use a reflect. The espeon psychically told me that it was doing this for his trainer not for me and then put up the screen. The rattatas all bounced off and were dazed for a few seconds. In that time I called out Wak Attack. He was among the dazed rattatas in seconds. In a few minutes, all the rattatas were unconscious and lying around.   
  
"Thanks, you really saved me there," the girl, now standing up said.  
  
"Don't worry, Lorrainea, I had you covered" the espeon cut in through our heads.  
  
"Prophet! is that a nice way to thank someone?" the girl replied sharply.  
  
"Umm...no, sorry" the espeon said sheepishly.  
  
"Apology accepted. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I inquired.  
  
"I am Lorrainea, daughter of chuck, former gym leader in Cianwood." She said in a dull monotone.   
  
" Wow, so we are both in the shadow of famous celebrities." I said sarcastically. She gave me a puzzled look so I told her about Avin.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am Avin's biggest fan." At this point she starts to jump up and down.   
  
After a while of walking in silence, I turned around and said, "Lorrainea, why are you following me?" Blade, following behind us, said something to the effect of the fact that Lorrainea was scared of wild rattatas. Lorrainea told her espeon to translate, and the espeon said something to the effect of safety in numbers so now Lorrainea thinks we are traveling partners. 


End file.
